


It's My Pleasure

by honggjoongie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Yeonbin, side taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: “Uh, sorry- what?” Is all he manages, eyes looking anywhere but the beautiful man standing in front of him, the tips of his ears turning red.“I said I’m Yeonjun, and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?” He reiterates pleasantly. Soobin thinks he could listen to him talk for the rest of his life and die happy.”OrSoobin goes on a date with a classmate, only to find it’s not what he’d expected. He also spends the duration trying to ignore the fact that their waiter catches his eye.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 413





	It's My Pleasure

Soobin sighs, glancing down at his phone for the hundredth time. His date was supposed to pick him up outside of his apartment complex 15 minutes ago. He’d approached Jihoon, the handsome upperclassman in his math class, and asked him on a date the week before, having noticed his flirtatious glances towards him during class. After multiple well intentioned comments from his roommates Taehyun and Beomgyu stating that he should try to get out there more and socialize instead of holing up in his room all the time, he figured he could make an attempt, maybe they’re right. Although he thinks it’s easy for them to say, seeing as they’re already in a sickeningly sweet relationship of their own. He looks at the time once more to see that two minutes have passed and he taps his foot impatiently. Surely something important came up that’s keeping him, he decides, giving the older boy the benefit of the doubt. He’s relieved when, 20 minutes past the time they’d agreed on, Jihoon’s sleek black car pulls up next to the curb. 

“Hello Jihoon-ssi!” Soobin says, flashing a smile after quickly sliding into the car, not being one to hold a grudge. 

“Hi Soobin-ah.” Jihoon responds before pulling away from the curb and into traffic. Soobin finds it odd that he uses such an informal greeting, seeing as how they’d only just started talking, but he decides not to comment on it. They drive in silence, Soobin trying and failing to come up with any talking points. 

“Sorry for being late,” Jihoon eventually says, to Soobin’s relief, “I lost track of time.” He offers as an explanation, seeing no problem with this statement. Soobin tries to let it roll off his shoulders, laughing instead and telling Jihoon that it’s okay and not to worry about it. He plasters yet another wide smile onto his face before looking out the window, watching the lights fly by. Suddenly, seemingly prompted by his smile, Jihoon places his hand on Soobin’s thigh, glancing at him with an almost sly expression before looking back at the road. Soobin shivers, uncomfortable with the unwanted touch. However he refrains from asking Jihoon to move his hand, feeling that he’s lucky Jihoon’s interested in him at all. There aren’t exactly lines of guys piling up to go on a date with him, but he wishes Jihoon would be more considerate of his feelings and consent before touching him. He decides to give him the benefit of the doubt yet again and does his best to ignore his discomfort. If Jihoon notices anything off with Soobin’s demeanor he doesn’t comment on it.

“So where are we going to eat?” Soobin asks him as lightheartedly as he can manage with the heavy weight of Jihoon’s hand still resting on his thigh. 

“We’re going to a thai place, it’s my favorite. I hope you like it.” Jihoon answers flatly. 

“O-oh, sounds great, I’m not very picky...” Soobin tapers off. They pull up to the restaurant a few minutes later, when Soobin is sufficiently dying to get out of the stuffy awkward atmosphere of the car. He’s sure once they’re more comfortable inside and have food things will go more smoothly. Jihoon walks in first, holding the door open for Soobin to follow. Soobin’s determined to make this date good, seeing as how he doesn’t exactly have a lot of options. He doesn’t need anything better than this anyways, he knows Jihoon is at least somewhat into him, having flirted with him and said yes to going on a date with him, and that’s enough. It has to be. 

Once they’re seated, they sit in silence while they wait for their waiter. Soobin tries to start conversations, only to be met with disinterested one word answers from his date, who hasn’t looked up from his menu since they sat down. Soobin stares at his date’s face, thinking he looks handsome, sharp features illuminated by the dim lights. 

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter tonight, can I get you started with somet-” Soobin looks up from Jihoon’s face when he hears the voice start talking, and when he does, he doesn’t hear the rest of what it says, his brain having short circuited. Standing next to their table is easily the most attractive person Soobin has ever laid his eyes on. He looks to be about his age, although a little shorter, his black slacks showing off long toned legs, black button up and apron pulled tight boasting a slim waist and strong chest. He has bleach blonde hair, striking eyes, and unbelievably plump and pouty pink lips. Soobin licks his own at the sight of them. 

He’s shocked out of his train of thought by his date clearing his throat at him pointedly. It’s then that he notices both Jihoon and the waiter looking at him seeming confused and expectant.

“Uh, sorry- what?” Is all he manages, eyes looking anywhere but the beautiful man standing in front of him, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“I said I’m Yeonjun, and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?” He reiterates pleasantly. Soobin thinks he could listen to him talk for the rest of his life and die happy. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll just have water, thank you.” He stumbles out. 

“You got it.” The waiter- Yeonjun- responds before flashing him a smile, and goddammit, how could Soobin manage to simultaneously be so lucky and so unlucky at the same time? There’s no denying he’s attracted to their waiter, unbelievably so, but there’s no way someone like that would ever be interested in someone like him. Soobin’s aware of that, but it doesn’t sting any less to remind himself of the fact. Not to mention that he’s currently on a date with someone else, and he should be trying to pay attention to him, not wanting to be rude when he’s the one who asked Jihoon on a date in the first place. After his internal panic, he tries to calm himself and turn his attention back to his date, who finally puts his menu down for the first time since they got there. 

He manages some small talk with Jihoon, who seems at least mildly interested in the conversation. The topics stay on superficial things, not straying beyond their classes and weekend plans. Soobin does his best to try to get to know Jihoon, only to get blocked off answers in return. It seems like Jihoon doesn’t have an interest in trying to get to know him. He figures they just haven’t known each other that long, but that he’ll warm up to him soon. Surely. Their dry conversation is interrupted by Yeonjun coming back with their drinks, and Soobin’s breath is taken away by him yet again. He has an effortless beauty to him; he walks tall and smiles easily, confidence radiating from him.

“So are you two lovebirds having an anniversary?” Yeonjun asks nicely while pouring them their drinks.

“First date actually.” Jihoon supplies for him quickly.

“How exciting!” Yeonjun replies, unfazed by the other’s hostility. “Well I hope you have a lovely evening.” He adds, and Soobin’s sure it’s wishful thinking that Yeonjun’s words sound strained. “Are you ready to order?” He then asks them, gesturing to the menu that Soobin had been staring at in the bouts of awkward silence between him and his date but hadn’t actually read. Jihoon says something that Soobin doesn’t pay attention to.

“And for you?” Yeonjun turns his eyes to Soobin, who tries desperately to hold off a blush from simply being looked at by the waiter. 

“Um, I’ll just have what he’s having.” He rushes to say, feeling flustered under Yeonjun’s gaze. Yeonjun nods, writing on his notepad before starting to turn away.

“Okay sounds good, I’ll get-”

“Actually wait!” Soobin blurts out before his brain can catch up, realizing that he doesn’t want Yeonjun to leave quite yet. Yeonjun turns back to face him, and Soobin doesn’t think he’s imagining the way Yeonjun’s sparkling eyes scan down his body and back up before landing on his face, waiting for what Soobin’s going to say. Soobin can’t keep a blush from rising to his cheeks.

“Um, I.. well I was- wondering what the specials are today?” He tries, coming up with anything to say to keep from embarrassing himself any more in front of both Yeonjun and his date. Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind his stuttering, smiling in response to his words before telling him what specials they’re offering. Soobin thinks that no one should be allowed to be that cute, the way his lips get even more pouty when he talks, or how his eyes shine while looking at Soobin. He finds himself lost in admiring his features, until he realizes the waiter has stopped talking. He recites one of the soups he thinks he’d heard him mention, relieved he’d caught one while he was wrapped up in his thoughts of the boy in front of him. 

“Of course.” Yeonjun says with yet another heart stopping smile. “Will that be al-”

“Yeah, that’s it. Thank you.” Jihoon pipes up from the other side of the table, interrupting Yeonjun. Soobin has to keep himself from glaring at the other, he thinks he’s at least somewhat successful. 

“We’ll have that right out.” Yeonjun says to Soobin, still smiling despite Jihoon’s rude comment, and turns on his heel without so much as glancing at the older boy. Soobin’s ashamed for feeling glad that he’d been the only one of the two to see Yeonjun’s gorgeous smile, surprised at himself for the possessiveness he’s feeling over a stranger who’s simply doing his job. 

They struggle through some more uninteresting conversation, neither seeming to relax in the other’s presence. Soon enough Yeonjun is back with their dishes, and Soobin digs into his immediately, desperate for anything to distract from his blush after Yeonjun smiled at him while placing his plate in front of him before turning to leave again. Soobin eats his food without really tasting it, and tries his best to coax full sentences out of Jihoon. On more than one occasion Soobin finds his eyes wandering to Yeonjun wherever he’s at in the restaurant, delivering food to customers or refilling their drinks. He looks absolutely flawless no matter what he does, Soobin concludes. More than once Yeonjun senses his stare and turns to look back at him, smiling almost mischievously, and Soobin has to look away to avoid grinning like an idiot at the sight. He thinks he notices Jihoon scowling at Yeonjun, having caught on to his and Soobin’s stolen glances, and Soobin does his best to keep his eyes on his plate instead of his waiter from then on.

“You know Soobin,” Jihoon’s voice suddenly brings Soobin’s attention back to him. “I always noticed how good you look in class.” He says.

“Oh, thank you Jihoon-ssi.” Soobin replies with a small smile, appreciating the compliment, looking down at the table with ears tinged red.

“I was glad when you asked me out, to see that you thought the same about me,” Jihoon continues. “I thought we’d be able to have some fun together.” He adds with a slight smirk. Soobin doesn’t like what it seems like he’s implying, but he assumes it just came across wrong. He does his best to smile at him, nodding his head instead of replying. Jihoon takes this moment to reach across the small table and take Soobin’s hand in his. Soobin immediately freezes, it feels all wrong, Jihoon’s clammy hand gripping his own too tight. He can’t keep himself from searching out Yeonjun, finding him a few tables over, already looking at them. The way Yeonjun eyes his and Jihoon’s hands makes his cheeks feel warm, looking down at the table again to avoid his intense gaze. He tries subtly to remove his hand from Jihoon’s, giving him a weak smile as he does so, not wanting to make it obvious that he didn’t like the touch.

Yeonjun comes back to their table more periodically then; asking if the food’s good, then if they need anything, to refill their drinks, to take some of their plates away, to ask if they need anything again, another drink refill, to check on the food again even though they’ve almost finished it, and finally to ask about dessert. He sees Jihoon glare at the waiter on more than one occasion, but Yeonjun either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it. Soobin’s sufficiently flustered by the time they’re finished with their meals, shy under Yeonjun’s watchful eye but finding he enjoys every minute of it. Soobin thinks there’s no way he’s caught the attention of someone as attractive as Yeonjun, but he doesn’t know if he could misunderstand the looks Yeonjun has been sending him all night, and he knows he’s guilty of reciprocating them. He decides to do his best to ignore it, assuming Yeonjun is just being friendly and to try yet again to focus on who he came here with. 

Soobin tells Yeonjun that he’d like a dessert menu, thinking that it sounds appealing right now, and getting to see the waiter for longer definitely wouldn’t be unwelcome. After taking a minute to let them glance over the dessert menu, Yeonjun comes back to take their orders. Jihoon orders his own, and Soobin tells him he’ll have two slices of cake.

“I’m planning on bringing some back to my roommates, they’ll love it.” Soobin finds himself telling the waiter, surprised that that’s the most personal thing he’s revealed to someone tonight, and it wasn’t to his date, who couldn’t seem less interested in Soobin’s personal life. 

“That’s sweet.” Yeonjun comments, and Soobin’s ears and cheeks immediately become red, noticing Yeonjun’s warm eyes and adorable smile towards him.

“The cake, of course.” He adds, but Soobin dies a little inside when Yeonjun winks at him before taking their menus and leaving. Yeonjun brings their dessert soon enough and while they’re eating he comes back to check on them probably more times than would normally be necessary. Soobin isn’t complaining one bit, but Jihoon voices his annoyance the next time Yeonjun stops by their table.

“Hey, I know he’s attractive, but he’s my date, so I’m not sure what you think you’re doing.” Jihoon says to Yeonjun out of nowhere, his voice cold and biting, staring at him with sharp eyes. Yeonjun immediately blushes at having been caught.

“I apologize sir, I’ll leave you two alone.” He says, eyes turned down in embarrassment. Jihoon seems satisfied with this, going back to eating his dessert with a smug huff. As a dejected Yeonjun goes to leave, Soobin catches his eye, trying to convey his apologies in his features, lips slightly turned up at the corners, not wanting the beautiful boy to be sad. He hopes Yeonjun understands that he didn’t mind his attentiveness as his date did. 

“So, my place after this?” Jihoon suddenly asks Soobin, who turns back towards him. 

“Huh? I have to go home, I have homework..” Soobin answers quietly, confused at his implication. 

“What was the point in me coming tonight then?” Jihoon says.

“Excuse me?” Soobin answers, his calm demeanor diminishing. “I thought you wanted to spend time with me.” He adds. His blood boils when Jihoon chuckles at this. 

“Oh sweetheart, I just wanted to get you in bed.” He deadpans coolly. “You have a pretty enough face, although I didn’t think you’d be so high maintenance.” He adds coldly. Soobin’s heart sinks at his words, along with his features. He doesn’t have the chance to reply due to Yeonjun walking up to their table once again, quickly grabbing their empty plates. 

“Should I bring your check?” Yeonjun asks both of them, remembering they’d said it was a date and assuming only one of them would pay for it, although not very subtly directing the question towards Jihoon.

“Oh actually bring two please, he’s paying for himself.” Jihoon says to Yeonjun. Soobin tries not to let his face fall, but Yeonjun’s concerned look his way tells him he didn’t succeed. However he tries to smile again, not wanting to concern Yeonjun. He returns Soobin’s smile, seeming unconvinced, before leaving and coming back quickly with their separate checks, and then leaving them alone once more. 

“Well if you’re not coming with me, then I’m leaving. See you in class.” Is all that Jihoon says to a defeated Soobin before leaving cash on the table to cover only his own meal. He grabs his jacket, and leaves the restaurant, his black car peeling away soon after. Soobin tries to collect himself, looking forward to seeing Yeonjun one last time before leaving, the thought bringing more comfort to him than it probably should. He puts his own cash on the table, waiting for his waiter to come back. After a few minutes a red haired girl comes over to grab it. 

“Oh, where’s the other waiter?” Soobin asks, trying not to sound too desperate to the waitress. 

“Oh, his shift just ended, so he left. I’ll have your change right out.” She says to him before grabbing the money and leaving, clearly not aware of how much her words affected the sitting boy. He’d thought for sure he had some sort of connection with Yeonjun, that the waiter had smiled wider and paid more attention to him than the other customers. He’d felt wanted. He should’ve guessed that none of it was true, that he was just being polite, doing his job. Soobin had probably made him feel uncomfortable. It takes everything in Soobin to keep tears from falling, not wanting to further embarrass himself here before he can go home and cry into his pillow. His head is hanging low, purple hair hanging over his forehead, eyes misty, feeling completely and utterly unwanted, undesirable. It’s then that the waitress returns with his change, but when she places the original amount he’d given her on the table in front of him, he looks up at her in confusion.

“There must be some mistake, this is way too much-”

“I couldn’t let you pay for your own meal, now could I?” The sudden words cause his head to shoot up quickly, blinking the moisture from his eyes. Yeonjun is standing in front of him, and if he looked good before, now he’s a god. He’d changed from his work uniform into ripped skinny jeans, a black long sleeve, and a black bomber jacket. Soobin’s mouth suddenly feels very dry. He barely registers the red haired girl leaving with a small smile on her lips.

“I- I thought you left?” Soobin manages to say, head tilting in confusion.

“My shift is over, but I couldn’t leave someone as cute as you to be ditched by that dick.” Yeonjun says, making Soobin blush at the blatant compliment. “Can I sit?” He asks again with a small smile.

“Yes, yes of course!” Soobin says a little too quickly and a lot too loudly. Yeonjun chuckles at this before sliding into the seat, leaning forward onto the table and looking at Soobin. 

“So what’s the deal with that guy anyways?” Yeonjun asks him curiously, dislike for the mentioned evident in his voice. 

“He’s just some guy in my class. I asked him on a date because I thought he was interested in me as a person, but apparently I was wrong..” Soobin explains, finding he’s comfortable opening up to Yeonjun.

“Well then he’s a dumbass.” Yeonjun deadpans. “And it’s his loss, really.” He adds with a smile, making Soobin blush and look down at the table. 

“Do you go to Seoul University?” Yeonjun asks him then, a welcome distraction from the heat in Soobin’s cheeks. He tells him that he does, he’s a freshman, and he’s studying to go to law school. This leads smoothly into conversation between the two, flowing easily from topic to topic, and Soobin thinks he’s never been able to talk to or open up to someone so quickly before. He’s usually shy, reserved, quiet, but the way Yeonjun smiles at him while he talks, lets him know he’s listening, bright eyes telling him he’s genuinely interested in what he’s saying, it makes him feel important. He’s equally interested in learning anything and everything he can about Yeonjun in turn. While they talk they share the second piece of cake that Soobin had originally ordered for Beomgyu and Taehyun, sharing one fork. Soobin can’t stop himself from feeding Yeonjun bites of cake, enjoying the way his lips wrap around the fork, delighted when Yeonjun does the same for him, giggling lightly as he does, mouth turned up in an adorable smile. He finds out that Yeonjun also goes to Seoul University and is a year ahead of him, he lives in an apartment off campus, and he’s studying dance. They also find out that they have a lot in common, something that hadn’t happened to Soobin since he met Taehyun and Beomgyu his Sophomore year of high school. Soobin’s never connected with someone so quickly and effortlessly before, it’s both thrilling and terrifying. 

Before either of them know it, the restaurant is closing and they have to leave. They walk out side by side into the cool night air. Soobin’s disappointed that his time with Yeonjun is ending already, but he tries not to show it on his face.

“It was really nice meeting you,” Soobin says to him once they’ve stopped outside the restaurant. “I had a nice time..” He finishes weakly, unsure of what Yeonjun wants, he may not even want to see him after tonight.

“The night doesn’t have to end yet, do you think- can I walk you home?” Yeonjun offers, making Soobin’s heart flutter.

“I would really like that, but only if it’s not out of your way, I don’t want to be a bother..” Soobin answers. 

“Soobin, you could never be a bother to me, and I would love to spend more time with you.” Yeonjun tells him sincerely, looking straight into his eyes to emphasize his words. 

Soobin nods shyly and the two set off in the direction of the apartments surrounding the university. They walk slowly and continue their easy conversation. Soobin enjoys Yeonjun’s company and learning about the other, although if he finds himself lingering his eyes too long on his profile, or his long legs, he has to force his eyes forward again.

“Here, take this.” Yeonjun suddenly says, starting to pull off his large black bomber jacket. Soobin hadn’t even realized he was rubbing his arms to stave off the cold, his long sleeve button up not doing much in the way of warmth. Soobin grins at Yeonjun as he wraps his jacket around his shoulders. Soobin forgets how to breathe for a moment as he’s engulfed by the warmth of Yeonjun’s jacket, the smell of spices and coffee clouding his brain. He pulls it a little tighter around himself, enjoying the comfort of the scent and the warmth. They continue walking, passing by bright lights and bustling businesses towards the quieter university campus and apartments. 

As they walk they seem to never run out of conversation topics. Yeonjun is funny, sweet, thoughtful, kind, a great listener, and not to mention unbelievably cute and attractive. Basically he’s perfect, Soobin thinks. He’s startled out of his thoughts by his hand being wrapped in soft warmth. His pulse quickens as he looks down to see that Yeonjun had grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Is this okay?” Yeonjun asks, seeming unsure of himself for the first time tonight. Adorable.

“Yes.” Soobin says confidently with a grin. Yeonjun returns his grin at this and they continue walking. They talk animatedly, enjoying each other’s company, hands swinging in between them. Soobin can’t stop smiling. 

His smile fades however when he realizes they’re at his apartment complex, having led them there subconsciously. 

“Well, this is me.” He says to Yeonjun, face falling slightly. “Thank you for walking me home, that was sweet of you.” He adds.

“You’re welcome.” Yeonjun replies, “Once again, it was my pleasure.” He smirks at this, and Soobin’s cheeks heat up. “I am really glad I met you Soobin.” He tells him, and Soobin can’t help but grin at him. “You’re beautiful.” Yeonjun says next, almost breathlessly. Soobin hears his genuineness, yet it’s hard for him to believe Yeonjun would think so. Soobin can’t do anything in return but simply stare, taking in Yeonjun’s beautiful lips and smile, gorgeous eyes he could easily get lost in. 

He didn’t realize Yeonjun had gotten closer to him while he stared, his back ending up against the wall of his apartment complex. Yeonjun’s eyes flit down to Soobin’s lips and back up. Yeonjun leans in, his breath ghosting over Soobins face. Soobin doesn’t think he’s breathing.

“Can I kiss you?” Yeonjun whispers. Instead of answering, Soobin leans in and closes the gap between them, lips meeting softly. It starts out slow, the two boys learning each other’s mouths. Yeonjun’s lips feel even more amazing than Soobin could’ve imagined. Yeonjun kisses him gently, lips inviting and addicting. Soobin finds himself quickly craving more, wrapping his hands around Yeonjun’s neck to pull him closer, Yeonjun’s hands landing on Soobin’s waist, gripping the back of his shirt. Soobin can feel everywhere their bodies touch, their lips, chests, Yeonjun’s hands on him leaving trails of fire. He kisses Yeonjun eagerly, one of his hands on the nape of his neck grabbing his hair. Yeonjun licks Soobin’s bottom lip with his tongue, causing him to deepen the kiss impossibly more. Soobin gets lost in Yeonjun, the smell, feel, taste of him. He kisses him until he can’t breathe. 

They finally break apart, both breathing heavily and smiling widely, foreheads resting against each other. Soobin searches Yeonjun’s eyes for any sign of regret, or disgust, but finds only admiration and happiness. He can’t help but lean in to kiss Yeonjun once more, backing away before he gets carried away again. He hadn’t been lying to Jihoon when he said he had homework to do. Soobin takes in Yeonjun’s appearance; plump lips kissed swollen, eyes hooded, hair mussed from Soobin’s hands. He thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he finds his possessiveness flaring up again, wanting to be the only one who gets to see Yeonjun like this. 

“You’re amazing, Choi Soobin.” Yeonjun says to him, still holding him close.

“So are you Choi Yeonjun.” Soobin responds, meaning it wholeheartedly. “But seriously, you had no business showing up tonight looking like that.” He teases the older, gesturing up and down Yeonjun’s body. Yeonjun blushes at that, to Soobin’s satisfaction. “I couldn’t stop staring at you; your body, your eyes, your lips..” Soobin trails off, tracing Yeonjun’s bottom lip with his finger, remembering how it’d felt on his own lips. He’s got to get a hold of himself or he’ll never let Yeonjun leave. 

“Says you,” Yeonjun answers him. “I see you come in with these long legs, tight shirt, amazing smile, cutest goddamn dimples, what was I supposed to do!?” Yeonjun says exasperatedly, making Soobin laugh. “I have a confession to make.. I actually convinced Hana to switch tables with me so that I could talk to you..” Yeonjun tells him, blushing again and looking at the ground. “I could see you were on a date, and I was disappointed, but I thought if I even just got to talk to you I’d be happy, but then I saw how that jerk was treating you, and I knew you deserved better. I also couldn’t help but flirt with you, you’re so cute.” Yeonjun explains.

“Well I’m really glad you did.” Soobin tells him honestly with a wide smile, making Yeonjun smile in return, glad Soobin doesn’t think he’s creepy or weird. “No one’s ever made me feel the way you do..” Soobin confesses to him. 

“I feel the same way.” Yeonjun confirms. They smile at each other again before Yeonjun leans in once more to kiss Soobin gently. 

“So do you want to go on an official date sometime? Yeonjun asks once they part again.

“It would be my pleasure.” Soobin says with a smirk, copying Yeonjun’s words from before. Yeonjun pulls a pen out of his pocket - perk of being a waiter Soobin supposes - and grabs Soobin’s hand, writing down his phone number on the back of it. Their proximity is making Soobin dizzy in the best possible way, Yeonjun’s smell intoxicating him. Yeonjun steps back once he’s finished writing.

“Call me, cutie.” Yeonjun says to him with a wink. Soobin only manages a nod and a goofy smile before Yeonjun’s turning to walk home.

“Wait, you forgot your jacket!” Soobin yells after him, realizing he’s still wearing the black bomber jacket. 

“Keep it!” Yeonjun yells back to him over his shoulder. “It looks better on you anyways!” He adds, laughter in his voice. Soobin grins and blushes, watching Yeonjun’s retreating back until he’s out of sight. He can’t keep the wide smile off of his face as he walks into his apartment to see Taehyun and Beomgyu cuddling on the couch, a movie playing on the tv that they pause when he walks in. He also notices the other member of their little friend group Kai, who lives in another apartment complex, sitting on the small armchair, having been watching the movie as well.

“You’re back! How’d it go?” Taehyun asks him, sitting up on the couch.

“Did you have fun? Was he nice?” Kai sits up to ask enthusiastically, and Soobin assumes his friends had previously filled him in as to where he went tonight. 

“From that jacket and the look on your face, I’d say it went pretty well.” Beomgyu says teasingly, sitting up as well. 

“It did..” Soobins starts, “but it also didn’t.” He adds, not making it any clearer. His friends look at him with confused expressions, so he sits on the couch next to Taehyun and Beomgyu and recites the whole story from beginning to end for the three of them. They listen intently, although throwing in a “he said what!?” or a “that douche!” periodically throughout. When he mentions Yeonjun’s name, their eyes grow wide. 

“What?” He asks curiously. 

“You’re talking about the Choi Yeonjun!?” Taehyun says in awe. “He’s a dancing legend, practically royalty at school. He’s popular, talented, everyone loves him.” he finishes. While Soobin’s not surprised, Yeonjun really is wonderful, he is surprised that he likes him, that he genuinely cares about Soobin as a person, his past, his goals, his likes and dislikes. Yeonjun could have anybody he wanted. He can’t believe how lucky he is. He finds himself thanking Jihoon, because as big of a dick as he is, he chose the restaurant that led him to Yeonjun.

“Yep, that’s him.” Soobin states proudly, fully aware of how amazing the older is.

“Wow, good job.” Beomgyu says, sounding impressed.

“We’re really happy for you hyung.” Kai tells him with a smile.

“Thanks guys, and thanks for your advice. It really paid off.” He says with a grin. “Well I have a lot of homework to do.” He says to the pair, waving goodbye and heading to his room, still not able to get the smile off of his face as he remembers the events of the night. He sighs as he grabs his backpack and sits at his desk, wondering when he’ll get to see Yeonjun again. He’s not sure how he’s going to be able to focus enough to get any work done when the other boy’s eyes, his smile, his laugh, his lips are filling his head. He decides to text Yeonjun, ignoring all of the questions of how long is acceptable for one to wait before doing so. 

[Guess who] He ends up sending to him. His heart rate increases once he hits send. He waits for a few minutes before his phone buzzes. He tries (and fails) to not look at it embarrassingly fast.

[Hm, let me think, beautiful smile, adorable dimples, killer body?] Soobin blushes at Yeonjun’s reply, not used to anyone boldly flirting with him, but he thinks he could easily get used to it. 

[Nope, must be the wrong number. This is Soobin.] Soobin teases back. 

[That’s definitely you cutie.] Yeonjun replies, making Soobin grin.

[You must be thinking of yourself.] Soobin sends jokingly. [But seriously, thank you again for tonight. I’m so happy I met you, I had the most amazing time.] Soobin adds sincerely, suddenly overcome with emotion for the boy occupying his thoughts. He remembers the way Yeonjun had locked eyes with him from across the restaurant, lips pulling into a breathtaking smile. The way he’d listened to Soobin, been interested, and shared things about himself in return. The way they’d clicked and shared interests. The way he’d grabbed his hand so gently, as if not to scare him away. The way he’d captured his lips in his own, gripping his hips and pulling him close. He bites his bottom lip as he recalls the feeling. He’s pulled out his daydream by his phone buzzing once more. He glances at Yeonjun’s reply, face lighting up and a laugh falling from his lips as he reads what he says, heart feeling so very full of affection for the boy. Yeonjun had replied with five words. 

[It was my pleasure, baby.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, let me know if you like it and if I should write more!
> 
> Yeonbin will be the death of me
> 
> Come be friends with me on Twitter if you want! @choiyeonjunni


End file.
